Elsword: Chibella's Redemption
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: Chi is just one of those half-demons that had to pay the price for her heritage. With an eye and her sanity. But an unexpected encounter with new friends and a shadow from the past may just prove helpful as well deadly. As she deals with her lingering companions Moon and Sun, she realizes her redemption might just come with those seven people. Possible ChixEls and/or ChixChung
1. Right Choices

**Chi: Well I decided to do this early :D**

**Chibella: And this is..?**

**Chi: It's your story. About YOUR storyline in the Elgang.**

**Chibella: O rly?**

**Chi: Yes rly.**

**Chibella: NO WAI!**

**Chi: *Facepalm* You're worse than me with those. **

**Chibella: How about we stop staring at each other and you start typing it up then dammit.**

**Chi: Good idea.**

* * *

_Heavy Burdens_

* * *

I gasped, sitting upright as I looked around warily, trying to deduce the situation. My eyes scanned the walls, only to find them the familiar mountain home I'd been living in for years now. I've lost count how many, not like it matters anymore, right? I sighed, lying my head against the stone wall, inhaling and exhaling, relief coursing through me. I got up out of bed quickly, donning a blue tunic and my brown combat boots, brushing my hair that covered the crevice where my eye was supposed to lay softly. I felt a few tears come to my eyes, but I quickly shook them away, turning to my elven knife that lay on the dresser. Grabbing it, I slid it inside the sheath attached to my belt, and walked out. I yawned as I chewed on the tough Komodo meat from last night, deducing what I should do today. As the meat slid down my throat, I stood up and dusted myself off before grabbing my cape, a voice ringing in my head.

_"So we're patrolling the Lake today?" _The feminine voice said.

"Yeah, I just feel like it today."

_"I thought we were staying away from that area, Chi."_

"We were, but for once, I wanna check it. I don't wanna give the villagers any trouble with them."

_"Hey, they never asked for your help. And besides, I get a bad vibe from that place."_

"Then you can stay here, Moon."

_"Ha ha. Very funny."_

"Then let's go. Where's Sun?"

_"I'm right here. You're right, Chi. We should at least check that area...whether Moon likes it or not."_

_"I'm right here, bro. I can hear you."_

"Then we don't need to explain further. Come on, let's head." Swinging my cape around my shoulders, my scythe, Zentai, made out of the Sun and Moon deities in demon history, appeared in front of me, spinning rapidly. I grabbed it before spinning it a few times, slamming the bottom into the ground. I smirked and left my house, not looking back as I jumped off the reddish orange rocks of Bethma's Mountains. The scenery flew by me as I headed for the lake, a cool breeze wafting from the area, I smiled, the breeze nearly blinded me to the sound of fighting near by. I gasped and halted, turning towards the bushes where the sound was coming from. I peered through them cautiously to see a group of people surrounded by Komodos and lizards which were certainly trying to wound the three.

One was purple, shooting fireballs all around, smirking at the lizards going up in flames.

The other girl was beautiful, but even from here I could see her elven ears. She smirked and kicked out at a lizard, and I heard the crack of a bone. I scowled and looked at the red-head, and memories flashed through my head. I blinked them away and squinted as I saw a second sword appear in his hand.

_"Huh..Hey Sun..isn't that..?"_

_"It's Cornwell. Never thought we'd see him again. And he's got a companion, it seems."_

"What are you two blabbering about?" I said in a whisper.

_"Chi, that second sword is Cornwell, an old friend of ours. We were separated when your parents sealed us in you, but I'd never thought he'd actually find someone capable of wielding him again.." _Sun said, her voice confused but amused at the same time. I rolled my eyes, ignoring them as they began bickering about what to do. As I watched them fight, I saw them getting pushed back towards a cliff. I stiffened, raising my scythe.

_"You aren't seriously going down there, are ya?"_ Moon chided in my head.

"Yep. I could use some action." I said with a smirk. Sneaking to the edge of the rocks under the brush, I saw the purple one shield the elf, the apparent mage rolling off a cliff, landing at the end with a groan. I could still sense her energy, so she wasn't dead, but the others were too preoccupied to help her. I smiled.

"Looks like I have to play the hero." I jumped down, kicking downward and making a lizard loose his balance as I slashed his stomach, slamming the tip into the ground, I used the scythe to turn and reposition myself in front of several lizards.

"Soul Splicer!" My scythe grew and I smirked as I cleaved the lizards in two, ducking as a Komodo attempted to ride me. I stabbed its head with my knife, pulling it out and throwing it into the chest of another lizard. One by one, the lizards quickly fell as I spun almost in a trance, wielding Zentai like a second arm. I stopped, sensing no more commotion, and dismissed my scythe.

"Aisha? Aisha!" I heard the boy say. I turned to see them running down the cliffside to see us. I backed away as the mage sat up, and gasped at the sight of me. I blinked and felt two more pairs of eyes on me.

"Elsword, wait! We need to find Raven, Eve, and Chung!" The elf said, halting at the sight of me. "Who are you?" The elf asked, staring curiously at me. I bit my lip and said,

"You don't need to know. I'm pretty sure we won't see each other again." I said in the most unemotional tone I could muster. In all truth, my heart was probably in my throat right now, because I was staring at someone I hadn't seen in a while. I shook my head as the mage took a step towards me.

"We're not gonna hurt you, you know. Can you please tell us your name?"

"No..you'll just forget you saw me, alright? I don't want to burden you." I turned and walked away, halting and saying. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." And with that, I disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I made sure to steer clear of the trio from earlier, my mind clouded with doubt and fear. The red-head reminded me too much of my past, and it's not like I wanted to remember..this. I lightly touched the entrance of my cave-like gaping eye-hole, shivering at the cold blowing through the Mountains. Bitter memories came back, the pain briefly flashing through my mind as I flinched. Shaking my head, I walked on, and before I knew it, the scenery had become darker, the sun replaced by the moon.

_"Aaah, the shining moonlight. This always makes me feel better." _Moon said with a dreamy sigh. I rolled my eyes, and after a silent thought to myself, I turned back to head home. I continued to walk, ignoring the sound of footsteps that I passed. But from that exact area I heard commotion. I growled and swiveled my head around, heading towards the sound. I summoned Zentai and masked my eyes to show a blank expression, my feet making no sounds as I drew closer. Raising my scythe my eyes widened as I saw a girl with ivory and blue armor kneeling on the ground, scratches littering their face. They were staring up above them at the looming Shadow Lizardmen, a spear pointed straight at her face. I smirked and threw my knife, the Lizard desparately grasping at it before falling over. I jumped in front of the girl and danced around, slashing the attackers with all due speed. Smiling, I dismissed Zentai and turned to the girl, who was coughing. My eyes widened as I saw the familiar crest on their armor.

"You're...a Seiker.." I muttered. I picked up the boy, the armor profusely heavy, and walked off with the boy, half dragging him. Moon chuckled.

_"If this guy says anything about you to the villagers, you won't be here for long."_

"I have to help him, Moon."

_"And if he's a demon?"_

I paused, looking at the girl's peaceful face. I shook my head.

"Demon, a Seiker? Stop messing with me, Moon."

_"Just a warning, Chi."_ I rolled my eyes and drug him back to the cabin, where, after a good few minutes, I got his armor off and made her lie down. She soon rolled around in bed, her hair getting messy. I sighed and muttered,

"I hope this was the right decision.."

* * *

**Chi: Alright, now that that mamajam's over with, I have a request for you authors!**

**Elsword: Oh god no..**

**Chi: I will be picking the first four authors that PM me their OCs to be in my story as main characters~! Each with their own POV and chapters~**

**Raven: Well..**

**Chi: So, Chibella will be paired with four of you, and you only have until I post the notice of who the four authors are! Now then..TYPE DAMMIT! TYPE LIKE THE WIND XD**

**WARNING: CHI IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY FEELING OF BEING CHEATED IF YOU ARE NOT PICKED, SIDE EFFECTS MAY INCLUDE INSANITY, NAUSEA, PAIN, AND CONSTANT BOMBING BY GOPHERS.**


	2. OC Reveal!

**Alright! That was rather quick, but yep, I now have my three authors!**

**Chung: Don't you mean four?**

**Chi: Three, four, it's the same thing. **

**Chung: ...I give up. **

**Firstly..**

**Blaze, The Gunslinger!**

**Chibella: NOO HIDE ME DX *jumps behind Raven***

**Raven: ._.**

**Blaze: ...**

**Chibella: Nah jk. :P NEXT!**

**Second,**

**Yuka, The Ninja!**

**Chibella: DAT BRAID! RAWR! *glomps Yuka***

**Yuka: Erm..okay..?**

**Raven: She has problems..**

**Chibella: Shush birdie.**

**Third,**

**Sora, The Angel!**

**Chibella: *pokes wings***

**Sora: *wings pull back and then hit Chibella in the face***

**Chibella: owo Reflexive, ME GUSTA.**

**And finally,**

**Miharu, The Phoenix Demon!**

**Chibella: I THOUGHT I SUED YOU :D**

**Miharu: You did dammit I went to jail DX**

**Chibella: You broke out?**

**Miharu: Uh..sure let's go with that :D**

**Thank you all for your participation, and may this story not go up in flames! The chapter orders will go like this-**

**Chibella (Who's chapter we've already done :P)**

**Blaze**

**Yuka**

**Sora**

**Miharu**

**Keep in mind that the chapters WILL get longer, so please, don't facedesk at lack of long chapters. I always deliver don't I? :D**

**Elsword: Well..**

**Chi: DON'T I? *holds gun to Elsword's head***

**Elsword: Yep yep! :D... ;-; Help me..**

**Chi: Good boy *pats head* Stay tuned for the chapter with Blaze's POV next~! Bai baiii!**


End file.
